User blog:Superbionic 2009/Kids at party
Brian Roberts Sr- He is Kim's brother. He is a He is Amber, Ben, Claire, David and Emily's uncle. Mary Roberts- She is a photographer. She is Brian's wife. she is Amber Ben, Claire, David and Emily's aunt 1.Brian Roberts Jr- He is the cousin of Amber, Ben, Claire, David and Emily. He plays on David's football team. he 15 He is Brian and Mary's son 2. Heidi Roberts- she is the cousin of Amber, Ben, Claire, David and Emily. She likes to read. She is the cousin of Amber, Ben, Claire, David and Emily's cousin. she is 12. she is a book worm. She is super smart. she is Brian and Mary's daughter. Andrew James- He is Richard's brother. He is a lawyer. He is Amber, Ben, Claire, David and Emily's uncle. Olivia James- She is Michael's wife she is a nurse. she is Amber, Ben, Claire David and Emily's aunt. 3. Oliver James- He is a jock. He plays Football and Baseball. He close to his cousin David who is his teammate. he is 17 years old. He is Amber, Ben, Claire,David and Emily's cousin. He is Andrew and Olivia's son 4. Edgar James- He loves scary movies and he want to be the next Wes Craven. He want to be a director or writer. He is 15 years old. He is Amber, Ben, Claire, David and Emily's cousin. He is Andrew and Olivia's son. 5.Finley James- He is a prankster, He target the quints. He is 10 years old. He is Amber, Ben, Claire, David and Emily's cousin. He is Andrew and Olivia's son 7. Theodore James- He love superhero. He like to hang out with his brother Oliver, He is 7, He is Amber, Ben, Claire, David and Emily's cousin. He is Andrew and Olivia's son 8. Alexnder James- He love dinosaurs. He is close to his mom. he is 4 years old. He is Amber, Ben, Clarie, David and Emily's cousin. He is Andrew and Olivia's son Charles Donhue-He is a plumper he live in cleveland Evelyn Donhune- She is a the School nurse at Bel-Air high 9. Anthony "Spike" Donhune- He is a good friend of S club 7 . HHe knows the quints thourgh school Alan Zimmerman-He is the Football coach at Bel-Air High school. Anglea Zimmerman-she is a real estage agence 10, Arthur Zimmerman-He is the captin of David's Football Team, He can be a jerk at time he is 16 11. Alfred Zimmerman- He like to draw and paint. He and Arthur fight all the time. he is 14 Sean Wood-He work at UPS as a forklift diver Amelia Wood- She a stay at home mom 12. Vincent Wood- He plays on David's Football team he is 17 years old. He is a jock 13. Leo Wood- He is 14 years old. he like to wirte short stories 14. Daniel Wood- He is 9 years old. He is always on his scooter and he plays pee wee football 15. Ryan Wood- He is 5 years old. He well manner. 16. Anthony Wood- He is 2 years old. He smart and funny 17. Elizabeth Wood- She is 1 year old. She is always with thier mom. Mateo Diaz- He owns a mexican resturant with his wife Rosa Diaz-She owns a mexican resturants with her husband 18. Javier Diaz-He is 16 years old, He plays on David's football team 19. Deigo Diaz-He is 14 years old, He is a history buff, Veronica Miller-she is a book writer Adam Miller-He is the Volleyball coach at Bell-air high 20.Zachary Miller- He is 22 years old he live on his own and he is Manger at Buddy Bugar 21. Gregory Miller-He is 17 years old he plays on the Volleyball team 22. Stephen Miller He is 16 years old he plays on the Football team 23. Isacc Miller He is 12 he on the JV football team 24. Noah Miller He is11 He like to skatebord 25. Sean Miller He is 10 he plays the drum 26.Owen Miller He is 9 he like to act 27.Joshua Miller he is 7 He is a trouble maker 28.Caleb Miller he is 7 He try to keep his twin Joshua out of trouble He the good twin 29. Simon Miller he is 6 He in Nature 30.Ethan Miller he is 5 He only like to play wih his twin Nathan 31.Nathan Miller he is 5 He olny like to play with his twin Ethan Joesph Upson- He is a tv producer he is Richard's best friend. Diane Upson-She is a writer for the newspaper. 32. Ashley Upson- She is 15. She is a cheerleader and is dating David and closest friends with his sister Amber. 33. Michelle Upson- She is 13. She look up to Ashley. Edward Houston-He is a fire man Mandy Houston- She is the nurse at Bell air high school. 34. Darryl Houston- he is 16 . He plays on David's Football team. He is Amber's boyfriend 35. Kyle Houston He is 12. He is a skater Liam Graham- He is the brothers of The James house keeper Fiona. He is a social worker Crystal Graham- She is a hair Dresser 36. Tara Graham- She is the smarted girl the quints know and she runs the school paper. She is 17. 37. Emma Graham- She is Tara's 11 years old sister. She want be a hair dresser like her mom. Julia Summers-She is a midwife Mason Summers-He is a dentist 38. Jack Summers- He plays on David's foot ball team. He is 15 39. Holly Summers- She cares about the Environment. She is 15 40. Molly Summers-She love to cook. She is 15 41. Polly Summers- She is a Cheerleader. she is 15 Lydia Bush- She manger her sons careers Jeff Bush-He a fireman he is Travis's close friend 42. Brnie Bush- He is an actor He is 17 43. Erine Bush- He is an actor He is 17 Boyd Davis- He is a sport caster Sophie Davis- She is a vet 44. Malcolm Davis-He a Compurter wiz he is 16 45.Elliott Davis- He is 13 He is good with anmials and help his mom out 46. Willam Davis- He is 10 He like soccer. Category:Blog posts